


Friends with Benefits

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Bradley become more than friends, just a tiny bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse is that Jhing and Longjackets made me.

It starts when Bradley, as part of the complex prank situation that somehow evolved between them, releases a mouse in her hotel room, resulting in Angel banging on his door at 2 am in the morning, demanding they change rooms.

No, scratch that. It starts much earlier, when Angel gets on set of her new show, Merlin, sees a blonde man laughing heartily, head thrown back and decides that she wants to be his friend. 

Standing in front of a shirtless Bradley with mussed hair, hooded eyes and an amused smile on those far too kissable lips was not where she wanted to be, no matter how much another part of her body might insist otherwise. 

“We need to swap rooms,” she insists with as much authority she can dressed in an oversized t-shirt covered with red and white hearts and bright pink cotton pants. “Come on.” She grabs his arm, planning to yank him away from the door frame so she can dart into his room and onto his bed.

He doesn’t move.

Instead, he chuckles sleepily. “There’s no mouse, Angel. I lied.”

“Then explain the squeaking!”

“I don’t know. Maybe your suitcase has rusty wheels. Maybe you have an overactive imagination.” He takes a step back and tries to close the door.

With a quickness that surprises her, Angel slams her hand against the door, preventing it from closing. “Bradley,” she hisses, jabbing his bare chest with her other hand. “There is a mouse in my room and it’s your fault. I’m not leaving till we swap rooms.”

He crosses his arm and scowls.

“I am just going to stay outside your room and kick up a fuss. Then I’ll tell everyone who asks that you slept with me then threw me out.”

The scowl deepens. “We’re not swapping rooms but you can sleep here if you really want.” She doesn’t wait for him to step aside, instead ducks under his arm and flings herself on his bed.

And that is how it starts and why Bradley’s hands are at her waist and why her own hands are pushing against his bare chest. 

“I’m getting the bed,” she gasps between laughter, “you take the couch.”

His fingers dig into her waist again, making her squeal and kick out. “You know I’m far too tall to sleep comfortably on it. You, on the other hand, fit nicely in it.”

“Why aren’t you ticklish?” Angel pouts as she runs her fingers along the sides of his torso, trying not to think about how good his warm skin feels under her hands. “This isn’t fair.” She shifts slightly, only to have her thigh brush against what she is surprised to realise is an erection.

Right, maybe she isn’t that surprised. 

And maybe she’s not feeling too dissimilar. 

Her thoughts must have transmitted to her hands because instead of trying to tickle him, her hands have now decided, completely without consulting her very sensible brain, to run gently above the band of his pyjama pants. 

He may not have reacted to her tickling but he certainly reacts to her gentler touch. He sucks in a breath, his eyes darken and his fingers stop moving.

“Angel.” There is a catch in his voice. “Angel, you should stop.”

Angel looks into his eyes. She’s always found him attractive and it wouldn’t be a lie to say she has on occasion wondered if he is as good in bed as he is with a sword. Athletic men were good in bed weren’t they? She makes a quick decision.

“Should I?” she asks, then runs her foot slowly up his leg.

“Angel,” Bradley groans. “We’re going to regret this.”

In answer, she lifts her head and presses a kiss against his collarbone. A groan rumbles through him. His hands that were above her pyjamas slip under, smoothing her skin and moving up until he reached her breasts.

His weight sinks down on her and she wraps her arms around him, sighing as his mouth slants over hers. 

Their legs entwined, her head pillowed on his shoulder, Angel allowed his steady breathing to lull her to sleep.

“I suppose you can sleep in my bed tonight,” Bradley says sleepily, his fingers playing with her hair. 

“Generous of you,” she yawns, then snuggles into him more.

Angel is almost asleep when she hears him call her name. “Hmm?”

“We aren’t - you know -”

“What?”

He clears his throat and moves to sit up, making her groan. “The two of us. You’re not thinking about forever right?”

She finally opens her eyes, tilts her head and looks up at Bradley. “Bradley James, I am not in love with you and I have no intention of marrying you. Feel better now?”

He grunts, then settles back into the bed, tucking her back into his embrace. Angel’s eyes close again.

“We can do this again though?”

“Mmm, friends with benefits James. Now let me sleep.”


End file.
